Nicest Thing
by like.no.ones.watching
Summary: Song-fic. Nicest Thing by Kate Nash


Hermione like to watch Harry. She wasn't sure when it started, but she knew she did. She thought it started when they first became friends, he was the first person to be nice to her at this new school, and she was incredibly grateful for it. And now, she had been friends with him for years, and she knew that was al it was ever going to be, so she watched him.

_All I know is that you're so nice  
>You're the nicest thing I've seen<br>I wish that we could give it a go  
>See if we could be something<em>

Hermione was with him every step of the way. Through all his adventures at school, though losing Sirius, defeating Voldemort, through all the girls who he gave his heart to, only to have it smashed when he found they were only after his fame. Through all his fights with Ron, and all the make-ups too. She was with him when he was going crazy trying to figure out how to raise a toddler, his godson Teddy. She was with him when the fame all became too much, and took him and Teddy away to the beaches of Florida for an escape.__

_I wish I was your favourite girl  
>I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world<br>I wish my smile was your favourite kind of smile  
>I wish the way that I dressed was your favourite kind of style<em>

She wished she could tell him that every time he hugged her, a little piece of her died because she knew that all it was to him was a hug, and that was all it ever would be. She liked to think that she would catch him staring at her sometimes, taking in her face when she was sitting on his couch working on a new bill, running ideas past him on magical creature rights, and he would be sitting on the floor in front of her, playing with Teddy.__

_I wish you couldn't figure me out  
>But you always wanna know what I was about<br>I wish you'd hold my hand  
>When I was upset<br>I wish you'd never forget  
>The look on my face when we first met<em>

Harry could read her like Hermione could read an open book. He knew her every nuance, and every little quirk. He knew exactly when she was upset, and could get her to confess almost anything with one look. Almost. Everything except that she loved him. He would take one look at her face, then pull her into a hug that felt like she was wrapped up the warmest and most comforting blanket that existed. Then he would pull them both down to the couch and they would just lay there. Sometimes Teddy would join them. And for little while, everything would be perfect.__

_I wish you had a favourite beauty spot  
>That you loved secretly<br>'Cause it was on a hidden bit  
>That nobody else could see<br>Basically, I wish that you loved me  
>I wish that you needed me<br>I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,  
>Actually I meant three<em>

Harry knew everything there was to know about Hermione Granger. He knew that when she was really upset, her face would go hard, and you could practically hear her mental voice chanting to just hold on until she got home. He knew that she loved it when he ran his hands through her curly hair, and all it would take to make her relax was along hug from him. He even knew that she loved him. She didn't know that he loved her too. He loved the way that she would worry her bottom lip between her teeth when she concentrating. He loved the way she was with Teddy. He loved how brave she was, she could do anything, no matter what it was when she put her mind to it. He wasn't like that. He was a coward most of the time. He had meant to tell her a million times, with every hug, and whenever she was sitting on the couch, with her beautiful curls tucked behind her ear. But he couldn't. Logically, he knew she loved him too, and that there was a very small chance that he would be rejected, but it was that very small chance that he was afraid of. He was afraid that if he told her, she would leave.__

_I wish that without me your heart would break  
>I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake<br>I wish that without me you couldn't eat  
>I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep<em>

Every time she walked out, he would die a little. She filled every free thought he had. And he never had any appetite after she left. There was a reason he made sure she was always over for dinner. She often commented how tired he looked, and she would ask why he wasn't getting enough sleep, and he would get so close to telling her again, but then that little, tiny, small chance would wiggle its way to the front of his mind. And he would tell her he was just stressed about Teddy. How the other day he decided to change his hair in the middle of the market. Or that he had called Harry Daddy last night, and how he didn't want to replace Remus. Which was true, but that wasn't why he stayed awake.__

_Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen  
>And I wish that we could see if we could be something<br>Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something_


End file.
